The present invention relates to a resin sealing apparatus.
Conventionally, there have been resin sealing apparatuses in which an upper mold and a lower mold are opened and closed by actuation of a mold clamp actuation device and in which a lower-mold mount plate supporting the lower mold is shuttled back and forth by a shuttling servo motor so that operations of supplying material and removing a molded product can be performed without great vertical separation between the upper and lower molds (see Patent Document 1, for instance).    [Patent Document 1] JP H06-252192 A